striderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Professor
Hakase |Debut= Game: Strider 2 |Voice Actors= Kôsuke Toriumi |Gender= Male |Hair Color= Blonde |Eye Color= Red (due to implants) |Nationality= Unknown (possibly German) |Affiliation= Light Sword Cypher |Strider Rank= |Weapon= Gun |Fighting Style= }} The Professor ( ) is a minor character from Strider 2. He appears as a stage enemy in the Flying Battleship Balrog. The man simply known as "The Professor" is a scientist within Light Sword Cypher, specializing in the development of weaponry. He's seen wearing a lab coat with red shoulder marks (indicating his superior rank) over a purple, gold and red uniform, though his most noticeable characteristic is a mechanical goggle-like gear implanted in his eyes and head. The Professor is very confident and prideful of his work, though he's also short-tempered and prone to use insults when angered.Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 45 Though he's a actually a head researcher in The Third Moon space station, he's currently working in the Flying Battleship Balrog with a group of seven Assistants. It's believed most of the electric-based weaponry used by the Balrog's crew such as the Dual Linear Gun, Shock Anchor, Shock Knife and Admiral Wilhelm's Shock Blade were all his designs. Story Strider 2 The Professor can be found in the Balrog's Development Dock, where he and his group of assistants are working on the Goliath, a humongous robot with installed laser weaponry. It appears the robot was still on the early stages of development when Hiryu assaults and infiltrates the airship. Once Hiryu arrives at the Development Dock, the Professor orders his assistants to rise up metal barricades as a way to impede his path while the Balrog Infantry and the Assassin Unit deal with him. Once they all prove ineffective, he decides to use Goliath as a last resort, activating it via remote control from afar when Hiryu approaches it. Hiryu makes quick work of Goliath, however, and reaches the exit where the Professor and one of his assistants are standing. As soon as Hiryu enters his line of sight, the Professor's confident smirk turns into anger as he violently throws the remote away while exclaiming "This bastard!" and whips out a gun intent on finishing the job. He shoots at Hiryu while screaming "Come on!" repeatedly, but to no effect as Hiryu closes in and slashes the man apart. Information The Professor stands at the very end of the area, together with a single Assistant who does nothing but freeze in fear. As soon as Hiryu approaches him, he drops the remote and takes out a gun to attack him. The Professor shoots in a straight line, and can also aim his gun diagonally upwards if Hiryu's clinging to the ceiling. While he shoots constantly, his attack can be easily ducked, slid under or jumped over and he can be killed with one single slash. More often than not, one can actually murder the Professor before he can even reach out for his gun and attack, given how slow his animation is and how much faster Hiryu is. Gallery Str2_professor_back_weapon.png|Front, back and weapon art Str2_professor_assistant_concept.png|The Professor and Assistant concept art References Category:Characters Category:Foes Category:Minor Characters Category:Stage Enemies